1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an obstacle verification system for predicting the possibility of a preceding object becoming an obstacle in the future.
2. Background Information
Some examples of obstacle verification systems are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-16599, 2003-72415 and 2004-271513. In the obstacle verification system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-16599, a preceding vehicle in an adjacent lane is detected to be changing lanes to squeeze ahead of the host vehicle when the obstacle verification system senses lateral movement of the preceding vehicle approaching the host vehicle or when lateral and longitudinal distances relative to the host vehicle are lower than prescribed values.
In the obstacle verification system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-72415, the obstacle verification system predicts when another vehicle will move between the host vehicle and a preceding vehicle. In the obstacle verification system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-271513, the obstacle verification system determines when a preceding vehicle in an adjacent lane is changing lanes to squeezing ahead of the host vehicle based on conditions between the preceding vehicle in an adjacent lane and the another vehicle in the adjacent lane.